


[75/35] 無關愛情

by springtoffee



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee





	[75/35] 無關愛情

李翰洁被嘩啦啦水聲吵醒的時候，夜已經很深了。

他伸手撈過手機，一瞬間亮起來的螢幕顯現，現在時間是凌晨三點二十分。  
隔壁床，當然是空的。  
根本他晚上入睡前，曹承衍就還沒有回來。

現在是回來洗澡嘛。  
李翰洁對這擺明的事實感到煩躁，蹭的一下就從床鋪上坐了起來。

忘了說。  
這裡是他們X1的宿舍，也就是節目拍攝聊天時隨口說出來的那間。

他們沒撒謊，李翰洁是曹承衍的室友。  
孫東杓和他煩人的曜漢哥一間，南道賢則和李垠尚一間。  
樓下，兩個哥哥各自一間之外，其他三個02s就擠在一個房間裡。

沒說清楚的是，在他們打著潮流咖啡bar的異色藍光的房間內，除了有床有棕梠樹，有曹承衍做音樂的電腦鍵盤和器材之外，還有的是，一間有淋浴也有浴缸，乾溼分離的大浴室。

其實不是李翰洁和曹承衍手氣旺猜拳厲害什麼的，根本是其他幾個人看著佔了不小空間的工作桌，大小音樂器材還加上個鍵盤什麼器具的曹承衍的行李，搖著頭說，哥大房間你們用吧，不然換個房你們就沒地方躺了。

這樣子讓出來的。

在總坪數近百坪的高級公寓裡，主臥室不光採光好，收納高，還通常附帶有更衣室的浴室。

浴室與臥室中有個洗臉台和更衣的小過道，其實如果門關緊的話，隔音效果還是不錯的。

但可能回來的人累了，睡著的人又熟睡了一場，正處於易醒期，門沒關緊，漏出的水聲，造就現在的狀態。

李翰洁盯著門扉看了半晌，而後吐了口濁氣，一把推開浴室的門。

淋浴間裡蒸氣瀰漫，隨著嘩嘩作響的水聲，裡頭的人頭抵著手臂撐在牆上，修長的背脊延伸出好看的線條，卻是發出莫名的悶哼。

李翰洁也不避諱，直接開了淋浴間的門就踏了進去。

雙手由後攬住光裸身軀的時候，曹承衍因為溫差抖了一下。”進來幹嘛?” 沒好氣的口吻，顯示說話的人剩下為數不多的耐性。

“你說呢?” 發出氣音輕笑著，李翰洁在曹承衍面前從來不是好捏的柿子。

不知是被熱水蒸騰還是之前的情欲還未退去，曹承衍雙頰泛紅，整個人其實是虛軟無力的，卻不喜歡口頭上認輸。”我累了，今天。”

李翰洁彷彿聽了什麼笑話，他收緊胳膊不顧反抗把人箍在自己赤裸的胸膛上， “給人幹可以，給我幹就不行? 有沒有這樣差別待遇?”

曹承衍一手扶著牆，水瀅瀅的眼回眸一望，“我喜歡。” 眸子似水，神情卻是冷淡的可以。

李翰洁知道他說什麼。

曹承衍喜歡韓胜宇，所以人家有需要的時候，自願塌下腰，甚至用他覺得最沒有尊嚴的後入式，讓韓胜宇予取予求。

李翰洁光看曹承衍身上的痕跡就知道韓胜宇沒有在客氣，腰上掐出來的青紫，頸背被人扼著才可能出現的紅痕。韓胜宇力氣可不小，爽到高潮的時候尤其喜歡咬人。

曹承衍背上蝴蝶骨時不時會被啃出幾塊紅腫，擦藥自己搆不著，貼藥水膠布也貼不好，舞台裝質料硬，總是讓他磨出一身冷汗。不得已才央求李翰洁幫個忙，可惜他看不見背後看見傷口的李翰洁，突然冷下來的表情。

“你喜歡，可惜人家不喜歡你。”  
被刺傷的時候，伸出尖刺自保或許是人之常情。

李翰洁把手指探入曹承衍方才鼓搗半天弄不好的地方，那裡柔軟濕滑，熱呼呼的吸著李翰洁的指尖，他拿指腹一頂一勾，感受一股熱液由內滑了出來的同時，身前的人也突然軟了腰。

“…扼嗯……” 曹承衍連牆也扶不住，手一滑，整個人就要往地板上栽。

李翰洁的手臂一直攬在他的腰上，見他失力，用力一提，將他轉過身面對面往自己身上掛。

“乖，讓我幫你，嗯?” 用的是問句，卻沒打算聽到回答。

李翰洁知道韓胜宇射的深，光是這樣手指摳挖絕對是弄不出來的。曹承衍又脾氣硬，自尊心高，他能舔著臉皮趴著給人幹，卻不願意開口讓人射外頭。

就是犯賤。李翰洁心想。

他覺得自己恐怕也是犯賤，見不得曹承衍在人群中迎著面對韓胜宇笑嘻嘻，沒心沒肺，一個人的時候就找地方躲著自己舔傷口。

他總要跟，被人說難聽話也不管，曹承衍有時氣極，忍不住拿手背甩他一臉。李翰洁只是不動，靜靜的看著他。

曹承衍被他看的敗下陣來，低著頭小聲道歉，他雙手環抱著自己，好像想從中得到一些安慰，”李翰洁你不要總在我最丟人的時候出現可以嘛? 我還想要臉。”

李翰洁上前一步，拉過他的手臂環在自己肩上，”你當我不要臉得了。” 他總這樣說，然後等待曹承衍慢慢軟下僵硬的身軀，從他身上汲取些許溫暖。

現在他也是同樣，一手撈一隻腿，用力一抱，將曹承衍修長優美的身軀直接往他腰上攬。

長期練舞的曹承衍，其實身材比他穿著衣服時看更纖瘦許多。骨架長得好，讓他撐起衣服很有型，身上卻沒有幾兩肉，甚至累過頭的日子裡，李翰洁都可以隔著衣服摸到他身上的肋骨。

“要進去了。” 算是通知，曹承衍微蹙著眉，讓自己上身重量倚在牆上，減少李翰洁的負擔。

李翰洁不滿的用力一拍他的屁股，”靠過來。” 奇妙的是，發號施令對於這個驕傲的獅子其實挺受用。曹承衍睜開眼皮子看了李翰洁一眼，抿著嘴乖乖的往他身上掛去，這樣的角度進的深又狠。

很快的，體內的白濁被打成泡泡，順著李翰洁不斷深入的動作，沿著兩個人交界的地方，緩緩地滑了出來。

曹承衍硬是不出聲，潮濕的浴室裡只迴響著肉體撞擊的拍打聲。

李翰洁放下他一隻腿，壓著另一隻掛在自己肩上，曹承衍柔軟度非常好，這樣的姿勢不讓他辛苦，反而增加他體內摩擦的緊緻度。

曹承衍被刺激的激出生理性的淚水，仰著脖子承受一次比一次更勇猛的力道。  
“翰….翰洁，可….可以了。” 再下去他受不了，直接會被插射。

“承衍就射吧，跟我客氣什麼。” 這個時候李翰洁不會叫他哥，基本上，他從來沒把他當哥看過。

“呃…..啊嗯….嗯嗯….。” 咬緊下唇不想讓聲音漏出來，李翰洁拿自己手指壓著他的唇，每次看他這樣咬自己，李翰洁都有一股想親上去的衝動。

曹承衍不會喜歡的，所以他不會做。  
那就咬他好了，他皮厚肉粗，被曹承衍啃個兩下又如何?

曹承衍的白濁噴發在李翰洁的胸膛上，李翰洁等他緩過來，也將自己抽出來，隨手又搓了兩下，射在曹承衍的小腹上。

淫穢的痕跡順著身體往下墜。  
只要被水沖刷，落入下水道裡，就不會有人知曉。

就好像李翰洁從來都是正面對著曹承衍，看著他受傷時的隱忍，看著他承受時無可自拔的模樣，看著他鄰近高潮狂亂的表情，再看著他最後落在自己懷抱中顫抖喘息的樣子。

曹承衍的疲憊與傷痕，就這樣被李翰洁沖刷了過後，也失去痕跡。

………………………..

天亮的時候有人來敲門。  
李翰洁一把扯過薄被，將曹承衍露在外頭的後背蓋得嚴嚴實實。

“翰洁哥，現在可以用浴室嗎?” 門外是孫東杓，睡眼惺忪的抱怨外頭的浴室被忙內佔用了許久，一直不出來。

“啊，我才要進去…。” 李翰洁刻意用手撥弄頭上還半濕未乾的頭髮，心裡想的是幾小時前裡頭的混亂還沒清，總不好給弟弟看見。

“那我等哥。” 孫東杓懂事的點頭，說著就往客廳走。

門扉要關起來的瞬間，李翰洁看見穿著整套運動休閒服頭髮往後梳，帶著氣勢和自信的韓胜宇，抱胸坐在客廳裡，對他冷冷的看過來。

現在看又有什麼用呢。  
李翰洁勾著嘴角冷笑，一把將門關了起來。

END


End file.
